Reign Over Me
by twent47blue
Summary: This is a collection of random stories, mostly original, inspired by fictions and mangas I have read.Its all about love, passion, altered universe, yaoi, boys love.If you're not into those things, leave now.
1. Reign Over Me

**I shouldn't have let you go. I should have held on to you much tighter and told you to stay. Why didn't I believe you? Why did I listen to their lies? There's so many things I wanted to say to you, would I ever have a chance to tell them to you? Would you be able to hear them? I have so many things running in my head, but no matter how I turn it, no matter how I analyze it, it was my fault for letting them do this to you.**

You were a breath of fresh air in my suffocating life, the air in my lungs that helps me breathe. You were the words that came out of my mouth when I needed a reason, you were the daily thoughts that ran through my head at every given moment. The blood that runs through my veins that keeps me alive. You are my reason, Iwaki. My one and only reason for living and existing in this world and yet, I was your reason for extinguishing your light. How could I? How could I be so stupid?

Shotaro buried his head in his hands as he started crying again. Iwaki is still alive, but barely. The doctor said that he shouldn't hope, that it's all up to Iwaki if he still wants to live.

My work took me away from you, when I should have delegated it to someone else so I could be with you. You never really liked me, but I know the hostility that you showed me was just a façade, all you really wanted is for me to look at you, notice you, pay attention to you. And I was arrogant enough to ignore those signs you were showing me. Things could have been better, you wouldn't have been lying here right now, fighting for your life. Or I hope you are fighting for your life to come back to me.

If you could move things, I wish you would reached inside my body and move my heart or take a hold of my face and make me look at you and see you. But why am I giving myself excuses now, it could never bring you back, I can never have a second chance again. I can wrack my brains for hours on end, stay up every night to watch over you, but what good will that do? What is the point of doing that if you could no longer see me?

He must have suffered. He must have been in a lot of pain and yet he held on until the very end to wait for me. Because he knew I was coming back. But I took longer than I expected, and didn't realize that you were needing me. Wanting me. Calling for me. Iwaki.

Even now I really don't know your full name. All I know and all you could give me is one name, if it was your first or your last, you wouldn't say. Just Iwaki, you say, that's all I need to know and that's all you are going to give everyone.

You said you wanted to erase everything from your past, so that is all you needed. Just one name and nothing else. Connected to no one, linked to none, just yourself. Iwaki.

You are one spirited brat, how could I not notice you. How could I not turn and look at you? You were so full of life in the land of the living, are you feeling lonely now wherever you are? Please come back. My world is not the same without you. My world can never exist anymore because there is no Iwaki anymore to fill it.

I love you. I love you with the very core of my being. I wish I would have told you that sooner. And maybe then I could have rewritten the future and have you here with me now, living and breathing instead of you lying now on that bed, your skin as pale as the sheet that you are lying on.

He reached out and touched his face. He's still warm, like he's sleeping, if they pull this tube then everything else would be over. You will be over. Will I ever want that? Will I ever want to extinguish your light forever? I don't know if I could ever will myself to stop your suffering and pull the plug.

He touched a bandaged wrist. Everyone was puzzled as to how he gotten a sharp object to cut his wrist. There were no sharp things in his room. His cell. They never told me they took you from my home and put you back in the lab. It must have been horrifying for you to go through that, to re-live all those grueling tests and experiments they put you through. And all the while they shield these things from me, they said all they do is conduct interviews and give you exams to monitor your progress. I didn't know that they were so relentless that they treated you like test subject and nothing more, and no matter how much you pleaded them to stop, they never listened.

Someone told me you kept calling for me to save you. You kept telling them that you would tell me and I would make them stop. You did tell me, numerous times, and I teased you and ridicule you and told you that you were just being a baby, that those tests were needed to help you be strong. If I had known it was another form of torture, I would have killed them all for doing this to you.

So when they told you that I was gone and was never coming back, you lost all your hope. Because I was your hope and I abandoned you. So you tried to take away your life. You tried to take back what you tried to give to me, which is yourself. And I was so blinded to see what you were giving me. Iwaki.

He cried over and over again. He never left his side. Although he knew that there was nothing now that he can do, he still stayed. That even if this was the last time. Shotaro wanted to be there. So that even if Iwaki may never open his eyes again, even if Iwaki may never know that he is back, even if Iwaki could no longer wait, and not know that he is back, he would not die alone. For that last moment, even if Shotaro can never share his pain anymore, he won't be dying alone. He would be there. Even just for the last time.

Owari 


	2. A Little Piece Of Heaven

**I never thought anyone could affect me as much as that boy had affected me. All the while I thought that the scientists had taken away all the emotions a human could possess. That I am nothing but a machine now, only made to follow the orders that were handed down to me.**

Rules, orders, and commands, there is always something that these adults tend to impose on us since coming here. I never wanted to follow any of them. Why should I? I never followed anything in my life, so why shall I start now? They have innovative ways of making you submit. Either you follow or they will convince you to follow. And believe me once they do, you would surely follow everything they want.

Everyone says I'm different even before my accident. Whenever there is trouble, it always has my name on it, like I got trouble stamped on my forehead so they always associate it with me.

I have forgotten my real name, probably because I want to forget it and forget the person that I had been or my new name had been repeated, called and associated with me that it is the only name I know. The same way this blood soaked gauze has always been associated with me.

Fights at school, trouble in the neighborhood, this blood soaked gauze is like a fashion statement I wear to prove that I am a man, that I am tough, I can take a beating, I can take all kinds of crap that is happening in my life, and to me. I never thought when I left that life, that it will still follow me around. The meaning of this gauze had evolved into something important to me. The same way this certain person has evolve into someone as important as taking the beating, the punishment that is given to me because of my association with him.

His name is Charlie. He's probably in his late teens but he's so small people often mistaken him as someone younger. His red hair is what got my attention, well, it was probably what got everyone's attention. The way he was brought in was a main event too, because unlike me, he made such a big fuss. He made demands like he's some celebrity until he found out that he is not the only gifted ones in this place that his gift is nothing special compared to others who are far more stronger than him. I am one of those stronger ones, I am drawn to him, I will often follow him with my eyes discreetly, and like the bloody gauze that is often either attached to my arm or my side, he has also become attached to me.

I never thought my power to command electricity is anything special, I only discovered it while my 3rd step dad had asked me to rewire some of the wires of the bedroom outlet. It took him awhile to get to it until the man gave me the ultimatum and I grudgingly started to work on it, the man is so pissed that he decided to teach me a lesson by turning on the switch to the main box. My stepfather was surprised that nothing happened. He thought that I will be frothing in the mouth by now and having a spasm from the electric shock. But I only felt a tickling jolt and continued to work on it until it's all done, I was even surprise when my arm served as a conduit and turned the light bulb on in the room.

It was when the last man in my mother's life, or the last man I had seen during my stay with my mother that made up my mind to run away. The man would often beat me, use my body as an ashtray. It was a blessing in disguise that my electrocution made me a little numb and immune to other forms of pain or probably I got so used to it. I can barely feel it, it was like an added ache to the fresh ones hiding behind the bloodied gauze, I had taken a liking to wearing wrist bands when I was younger, some even wide enough to hide the bandages and scars from all the torture.

When I got caught shop lifting and I told the social worker that I'm an orphan and couldn't remember my name, I was taken to a halfway house and it was there where I met one of the scientists from the lab after finding out about my capabilities. I was a problem child, would often be blamed for unusual incidents like power outage or short circuit.

At first, I thought I'm finally saved. The scientist posed as a kind man at first. Very attentive to my needs, I started to open up to him and related to the man all the incidents that had happened in my life. I was happy when the scientist said I will be given a new life, trained and be taught how to control my gift. I was eager to learn, to please the man. To be finally be accepted. This scientist is my savior and I want to prove myself to him. I will often to stick to him like glue, and for the first time in my young life, followed orders and do everything this particular scientist tell me to do. I was craving for a father's love, and the scientist had given me that impression. Made me believe.

The first year was like just any day at the lab, testing and more testing. And I thought assuming my new name, throwing away my old name, my past, and my old life, I thought that I've finally found the life and home that I wanted.

When I was given a task and a position, it was then that I realized why I was taken in by the scientist and why of all the boys in the halfway house, I was chosen. Not because I'm special. But because I have a purpose.

There are different levels and sub levels in The Lab, as well as different types of workers and people who stays and lives there. I'm assigned as one of the worker droids, there are flyers, those gifted ones who can use their minds to seek out the runaways within a certain range and able to track them since they don't have a tracking device, and seekers, which have two types, I'm one of those Handler Seeker, those droids that handles other seekers under them, and Charlie is the seeker that I handle or supervise.

My eyes has ex-ray and night vision, it can see things as clearly as if it was right in front of me, I have a keen hearing senses like a dog and can even hear a pin drop and can locate it at the exact a proximity before it reaches the ground, I can run in hyper speed, and with my power to wield electricity I am super human, indestructible assassin and retriever.

I have a homing device planted in my skull, since I'm also one of the gifted ones, the scientists use this chip to control us, since we will be set out on the streets again, this chip was their reassurance that they will still be able to track their seekers and also another reason why we cannot run away like the others.

When reality finally sunk into my young self, I've disobeyed orders numerous times. I was beaten and made to submit to numerous forms of torture and discipline, I ended up bloodied and almost half dead. The nurses and doctors in the facility had stopped asking questions as to why they needed to do this to a person for them to follow their orders. And like the bruises, cuts and torn ligament, there is always an ample supply of gauze reserved only for me. There was a time I allowed some runaways get away. I was tortured and beaten up. My body is riddled with scars and stitches, when I'm naked my body resembles a jigsaw puzzle put together. And I often have the perpetual bloodied gauze either wrapped around one of my arm or my ribs after being tortured or beaten up.

There was a time that Charlie was also acting up and was tortured so badly that he almost died, and for the first in all my life, I lied to the teeth and took the blame for the boy, to save Charlie's life.

Charlie is the only one I can call my family, since I've forgotten how my mother look like or even her name. There was a time that I was slacking and Charlie lied to take the fall for my mistake, and was almost tortured half to death because of it. It was the time that I realized that I can still feel, that I still have an ounce of human feelings left inside of me. We have started to rely on each other since the only meaning of our stay in that place is each other.

Because of my rank, I have my own room, and Charlie had to sleep with the other droids, the seekers, flyers, troopers and clones. But when Charlie almost died, I requested that Charlie share my room. Wehave bunk beds but more often than not, at lights out, Charlie would often crawl in my bed and I silently allow him. It's only these times that we strengthen our bond with each other, that both of us are not seeker or handler but just ordinary boys that was seeking out human love and as the night sleeps, we also sleep in each other's arms, clinging to the last of our human warmth, because when morning comes, we will be back to being as we are, and reality would take place again to rob us of our Eden.


	3. Time Stop

**Have you ever been so alone in your life like you felt the world had suddenly disappeared? Like you have been walking in circles there's nothing much that exists but an endless road of nothingness, even the air is so quiet, as if the world had stopped breathing, and you yourself had difficulty in trying to breath and walk on. And you don't know where you are going; how far are you suppose to go? But despite the miles you've traveled, the distance that you've covered, everything seemed to remain the same, like you've been walking in circles, or walking blind but all you were doing is walking in place and not really going anywhere.******

**I have reached that point in my life that I'm so tired. I did everything I could. Although I have no plans of giving up, what is the point since the road I traveled remains fruitless and will lead me to nowhere?******

**I've always thought that there will always be someone destined for you. Since we make our path, we choose our destiny. And destiny is how you make it, so we decide where we want to go and how far we are going to go until we know that yes, this is the place where I really want to be. And yes, this is the person I want to be with for the rest of my life.******

**I don't have a place like that. And I don't have anyone I can call special in my life. But there is one person in my life that I will never ever want to give up or lose and that is Charlie. Take everything from me, but please, don't take him away too. I have been stripped off of everything, not a single piece of my body had remained mine alone, all my capabilities and strength are enhanced by the scientists that made me. Made? Yes, I believed that they have created me, the Keigo that is living and breathing now is here because of them. That I am merely a tool or a wind up puppet who can only accomplish things by obeying and following orders that are given to me. Despite of all my enhancement, added strength and capabilities, I am still very much a human who can still feel, be human like any ordinary person you meet on the street. There might be something different about me, but I'm still very human, my real insides are still intact, though they have some control over me, my heart and mind are still mine alone. I could disobey orders or disregard them, but who am I fooling, despite my super human abilities, to them, I am just merely a droid with powers they can corrupt and abuse. I'm still defenseless of their commands because, even if I don't want to, they will find ways to make me submit, harm another person, or torture me until I am left almost half dead. Because even if I don't care, even if I pretend that I don't need anyone else, deep inside of me is the primeval nature and I will always go by my instinct. Whether it is wrong or not, I will follow what I feel is right.******

**Against all the numerous decisions I have made in my life, I have thrown caution into the wind I let someone in. No matter how many layers of brick walls I put up, despite the shields and armors I barricaded my person with I will always go against my decision and succumb to my human weakness, and let someone in, whether they are the right one or the wrong one. No man is an island no man can stand alone. We will always need one another, depend on each other. I let him in.******

**And in a short matter of time Charlie has become a part of my life that no one had ever dared come so close to, or I have allowed so trustingly to come so close. Because if I reject him, I don't think I will ever be the same again. Like a person learning to ride a bike, Charlie is my training wheels. I feel secure when he is around, and despite my confidence, and knack for learning things, I still don't want to take him off just yet. That even though there will come a time when he will slow me down, hinder my speed to get so far ahead, I still go as slow or as fast I am allowed to, like my "training wheels" can ever allow me to go.******

**Like a pair to an old mitten, the other hand of the clock, the ying to my yang, the milk to my coffee, the salt to my pepper, Charlie is all of these things. I cannot just take him out of my life; he is a huge portion and is the best part of all the rest of me. I cannot function anymore, despite of the all modification that were made, like a piece of sheet that is missing from a program, despite of the complete cast and crew, despite the high caliber writer, producers and directors, unless the ending is written, the show cannot go on. He is my ending, my ying, my milk, my pepper, my knot, my pair, my other half. I can never be whole without him. Everything will only fall right into place because he is the completeness of my whole being.******

**But what if the scientist had never met Charlie? What if I never shoplifted or lied about my identity, what if I was never electrocuted, what if, despite all of the other changes in my life, I'm still continuously bullied, because I never get the courage to stand up for myself?******

**Then I would probably be just an ordinary person who is also the same as the other millions of people in the world that are probably in a more difficult situation than I am.******

**I will probably be the "Hey you!" or the "pathetic numskull" and the people who enjoy bullying me will probably call me those new names. I will also be one of those that you see on TV, headlining the news, as a poor victim of a hate crime, or be on the other side of the bullying, but if things haven't really happened like I imagine or expect it to be, I will not be Keigo. The Lab will be just a myth or something that people gossip about for something to talk about. An urban legend. And I will be nothing more than just a number and not even a name. My face will be a common sight, there will be nothing spectacular about me, and I will not have super strength and it will be difficult to even lift my own back pack. And like they say, despite these what ifs, no matter how much I change my future, life and everything else will still continue to live and go on, and not even connect, bond or secure the link that is pairing us. I will never be the Handler, the seeker and the other person who meant the world to Charlie, that the person he will risk his life to save.******

**And what if I am changed completely after all the experiments they did on me? What if I have become their lap dog and nothing more? That the only people I listen to are the scientists and nothing is more important to me than the big pay check I receive for my job, or the things I buy because of the money I am getting from turning in people who are gifted like me?******

**And what if Charlie had not latched on to me, or we didn't form a bond, and both of us are weak and easy to manipulate? Then Charlie will probably have a short life, his hot-headedness will be his death warrant, and I too will not grow up to be a mature man who will take down the lab and everything it represents. I will probably try to escape, try to resist their experiments until they decided I am too much to control so I am to be put down like a rabid dog who had disobeyed its master.******

**The Keigo that walked in the lab the first time will be non-existent. I will enjoy playing with the life and soul of the runaways that I am in pursuit with. I will be an egoistic, capricious and cruel man to all the gifted ones who are supposed to be my peers. I will reign over them, invoke fear, live in their nightmare and be the face of evil they had often heard about. I am nothing but a killing machine, reasoning is not in my vocabulary, and pity is not in my system. Human I am not.******

**There will be a new nation, a new order that will govern the entire world, and maybe even the galaxy. There will be no more war; there will never be sickness, or hunger, because there won't be a single human left on the face of the earth and on any planet that has a living creature living on it. Humans will be like rebels, or fugitives who are on the run less they want to be converted into droids, and since most of mankind are not gifted, they will be easy to turn and rebirth into droids.******

**The scientists said that they are trying to save mankind by building a new nation, a new man. There won't be anymore war, chaos, hunger, famine and everything else that causes problem to mankind. Everything will run in harmony, humans would be programmed and operated on; they will be transformed to new individuals that would prosper and reign peace all over the land and the entire galaxy. The scientist will be the council that will see that everything will remain as harmonious as they have planned it to be. But in the end, it is another form of world domination.******

**Think of it, what if all I have told you will come true? What will happen then? Who would you be?**


	4. I Come To You In Pieces

**It's a feeling that you cannot deny, to love someone. Others wondered how it can be possible to like someone so much that it overwhelms your entire being. That is how I feel. I can't deny it; it overpowers me, more than my gift can. The moment he enters the room, I can feel this sensation taking over my body, I have to look at him, and I have to follow him with my gaze. It's a fire deep inside of me that I cannot control. I just have to be near him, be with him, or else it would drive me crazy. I will be grouchy and grumpy the whole day if I am not teamed up with him. The poor seeker under me will suffer threats that they will try to runaway.**

No one can explain how it started, the same way my gift came into my possession one day. I owe my life to the powerful force that controlled the balance of nature, I should have died, yet here I am wielding the power of electricity.

His story is no different from mine. He is a pretty brave soul to have undergone such an ordeal. I only get bits and pieces every time we go drinking. I will get him so drunk so that I will learn more about him. I'm so curious to know. I want to know.

I found something repulsive in his pocket one day while we staggered back in the room. It was a switchblade. At first I wondered why he would need such a dangerous weapon since he had the power to wield fire. It was when I started to change his clothes that I discovered one of his secrets. As to why he always wore black, as to why even in the summer time, he wore sweaters or hooded sweats. It was to cover a terrible secret. And here I am thinking that my body is a jigsaw puzzle because of all the numerous operations, cuts and bruises I obtained. Mine were not deliberate, it was accidental and another form of discipline or torture however to make me submit to a command.

But Charlie, his body looked so small and frail; I never thought he was so as gaunt he wore big clothes to hide his skinny body. If mine was a jigsaw puzzle, Charlie's body was a graffiti wall of cuts and markings. Some looked like he had inflicted on himself, maybe to scratch out some of the markings that were so embarrassing or maybe to obliterate a memory of that certain marking. He was covered all over; names, symbols, obscenities, crude markings, tattoos, handmade ones and I understand now what the purpose of the switchblade was. For Charlie, it was his saving grace. Why saving grace, you asked? How can a dangerous weapon be a saving grace for someone like Charlie?

Do you have any markings on your body? Has anyone ever tattooed you with their name or carved their mark on you as a sign of ownership? And I thought my old man was already bad with his cigarette burns. I couldn't help but start crying when I started to rid him of the rest of his clothes, they were everywhere; even his genitalia were not spared of such crude markings. There was a huge phallus drawn at his back, with the word whore written underneath. He must have tried to erase it himself because there were few scratching on the side but try doing that on you using a switchblade. There were other scratches where he had successfully obliterated certain words and symbols. But those are the ones he could easily reach.

I put his clothes back on. I don't want to see anymore. I climbed back on the bed, and held him tighter to me. My body was shaking, with anger and hate for all the people who had done this to him. No human has any right to do that to another person. Especially to someone as frail and small looking like Charlie.

The next day when I woke I tried to behave normally; the work was a blessed distraction for me that made me forget what I saw temporarily. Everyday I keep discovering more and more about myself too. It's because of this little man that I have learned that I can still be human. That I am not the only one like this. Despite of all the work cut out for us, at the end of the day, when we are alone in our room, we are human again. Clinging on to each other. Back in our room, nothing exists but us and us alone. No more chaos and command that can harm us here. But I want to help. I want to offer Charlie my help, but how do I do that? How do you tell someone you cared about them? _**Like, hey, lend me your switchblade and let me scratch out those markings for you.**_****

It would be painful but I know for Charlie, it would be bliss. Free from the haunting memories of those markings. With the use of the switchblade, he was in a way exorcising his tormented past and getting rid of those markings on his body, which is also a reminder of the torture and pain he had suffered. It will be like battle scars that he can show off, that he had endured suffering from others and had survived it all. It will also show how brave he was to withstand the pain while I carve and scratch out those obscenities decorating his body. He will be beautiful again. But to me, Charlie will always be beautiful, despite of all the graffiti decorating his body. To me he will remain unblemished and smooth. He will bear no scratches and scars, and I can hold him in my arms and feel his smooth skin against mine.

"What's wrong, you've been quiet since we left the lab?" Charlie asked when we got to the hotel.

We were assigned to go on patrol, but I called ahead and told the scientists that we would be coming home the next day since I got a tip that Iwaki and the others were in the area. But of course that was a lie. I wanted to have alone time with Charlie. And since they can track us anyway, they readily agreed that we can take as long as we want to because they badly wanted Iwaki and Ryu back, and there is that man they called Shotaro Kamui that they want as badly as they want Iwaki.

"We need to talk. Do you have that switchblade with you?" I asked.

He stiffened a little; he probably wanted to know why I know about the switchblade. He just nodded.

"Okay, good. I got some anesthesia from the infirmary, some gauze, and Merthiolate." I said as I got my back pack, before unloading the stuff I got from the nurse.

"We might as well do it now so it would heal once we get back." I said, as I scattered the items on the bed and looked up to him.

"Come here, and strip." I said, calling to him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, a little frightened as he took a step back.

"You were trying to erase them, right? I will do your back. Let me help." I said.

My voice was subdued, at first I could not look him in the eye. But to let him know I was serious, I looked at him.

Charlie didn't say anything, but quietly stripped. "All of it might as well do it all. I want you clean and free again so that I can embrace you without that thick sweater of yours." I said, smiling a little.

And that is when he started to cry and wrapped his scrawny arms around my neck. I held my tears back, but I did kiss the top of his head.

"Save it, I don't want a wimpy partner." I teased him a little and he laughed.

I gave him the anesthesia and we covered the bed with newspapers. I worked meticulously. I was more concerned with obliterating the words and cutting him as little as possible. The anesthesia helped. He would only flinch now and then. We worked the entire day. We were both exhausted when we were done. Physically and emotionally drained from the task we accomplished. Charlie resembled a mummy, well, a half mummy when we were done. The switchblade was covered with some of his skin and blood.

I took out another item from my bag. It was a bottle of whiskey and poured him a glassful, "Drink." I ordered as I got rid of the blood splattered newspapers.

He made a face. "Drink or else you would be in a lot of pain once that anesthesia wears off." I told him.

He took the glass; making a grimace he finished it. "Good boy, now go to bed. I would check out the next hotel, don't leave, don't answer the door and don't follow me." I said sternly.

I was really planning to work alone and leave Charlie to heal. It was sort of ritual between the two of us. Cleansing him, purifying him so that he would be brand new again. And maybe then he would be more of his real self. And maybe too, he would get rid of that switchblade. I don't want a reminder of this.

I went to the next hotel where I was informed of the whereabouts of the escapees but I was too late. Iwaki and the others had already left, Ryu probably foresaw us coming and warned the others. I wasn't worried, there would be new sightings and we would be sent out again to track them down.

I walked back to our hotel, I felt tired. Exhausted from the events of the day now that I'm alone I feel my heart has been empty. We only had one night to be by ourselves and I spent it all trying to find those escapees.

Charlie was still sleeping when I got back. And like a ritual, I stripped off my clothes and climbed in the bed carefully so as not to wake him.

One of Charlie's arms was sticking out, I carefully lifted it and saw something peculiar, and there were markings on his wrist. I thought we missed one. But this one is fresh, Charlie just etched them himself.

_**Keigo x Charlie.**_****

My chest tightened. I had always believed that the heart is just an organ, and its main function is to beat to keep me alive. But Charlie always has a way of doing me in. Every time I was with him, that organ would react to his words or actions. Like everything he did or said was like a new program instilled inside of me and was reacting to him. I pulled him closer to me gently and kiss the top of his head and a tear fell from my eye.

"If only you knew how much you affect me so, I love you to the very core of my being. You complete me. My everything." I whispered to his sleeping form.

Carefully, I lay next to him spooned to his back, like a pair of slippers molded to one. Contently I slept, my breathing evening out and match his breathing.

It was fated that we met. Or else I wouldn't believe in Fate. I wish I can rewrite history. I wish we can meet like normal people and have different lives than what we have right now. I would agree to anything just as long as I have Charlie. He is my life. He is everything to me. I am complete because he is there with me.

What a cunning creature I've forgiven everything he'd done when he smiled at me. I never want another life or another partner. Because the things that Charlie left behind cannot be forgotten by having someone else.


	5. Drowning In You

**To me you are life itself, and I found that out the hard way. When I think of you I just become restless and I act like someone else without knowing it. Even the last drop of my blood belongs to you. When you are not with me, I miss you so much that I thought I would die, I could even breathe my pain, and it wouldn't subside just a little bit.**

I feel a pain that is so unbearable to describe. I never wanted so much to be somebody else. When did it start, when did it happen? It's so vivid that it felt like it just happened yesterday. And every time I see Charlie, there is an ache in my chest for the crimes I committed against this person.

I never thought I would need someone this way. Occupying every nook and cranny of my being, invading my system, occupying my heart. I need him. Like the air, I need him. He is my life. I ache for him when he is away. Like an addiction, a malady, he takes over everything, my senses, my judgment.

Charlie asked me why I killed Ryu, why did I have to kill him. I don't know. Maybe I was blinded. Blinded by my jealous. I just got to take him back; Charlie is mine. He had no right to take away what is mine.

"There may be a lot of things that I have done that are maybe mistakes. But I only acted them because I don't like seeing you cry or someone hurting you. As for killing Ryu, it's my job, the lab said to bring him back dead or alive. It just so happened that I had to kill him."

He started crying again. "You didn't have to. He was going to come back voluntarily." Charlie shouted at me.

I stayed silent and didn't say anything for awhile but the silence was deafening.

"This is what I do, this is what I am programmed to do. I can't help it. This is what I am, no matter what I do, I cannot change the fact that I am a seeker. If saving you the way I did was wrong, then I'm sorry. It was the only way I know how. I got nothing left, Charlie. You were my life, I move my world around you, if loving you was so wrong, then hurt me, kill me if you must, just let me die with this love I have for you." I said, trying not to cry again.

I closed my eyes and didn't say anything else. I think I have said enough, done enough.

"I can't...I can't." Charlie said, crying and hitting me with his fist. "I just can't do this anymore. I used to think of all people you would understand. I loved him, and he loved me, and you took him away from me." he said hitting me again for the last time.

It feels that his words hurt more than the small fist that was hitting my chest. I didn't stop him.

"So is this how is it going to be Charlie? Are you going to hate me for the rest of your life? I just want you alive. You think if you ran away far enough they won't find you, you think with his power he can tell you where to go where no one will find you? Don't fool yourself. He is only human, Charlie. And we are drones, it was our job to bring the likes of Ryu back, he was an experiment, and if killing him was for me to save you, I will kill him again even if he is already dead." I shouted at him.

"Then you should have killed me too, Keigo." he spat out at me.

I stared at him as if he had gone crazy. "You think I can do that, Charlie? I may be part machine but, I still have feelings, you know. Besides, he was only using you. He didn't really love you, you are just in denial because you think the world turns because of you." I shouted back at him.

It was this point that his punches were harder. I didn't stop him. He knew I was right. I wish I wasn't the one who is supposed to do this. But if I didn't, whoever it was who was going to take my place wouldn't hesitate to kill Charlie too. I'd rather be hated than to lose him.

I told the scientist that Charlie was in a bad shape, but, I already sent them Ryu's body so, they would give us more time away from the lab. We needed to sort this out before we head back. I booked us into different rooms, I doubt Charlie would want to sleep in the same room with me.

He was assigned to take back Ryu, one of the runaways, but instead of taking him back, Charlie runaway with him. It was then I knew that he had fallen in love.

We use to sit in silence together, whether eating or drinking. An hour or two would pass, and not a single word would be uttered between us. No one dared interrupted that companionable silence. And for me, I never thought he would fall in love with someone else. But he did. And I never felt so alone then. Here he is sitting so close to me, and he is lying to my face. Here he is just a breath away but, his mind is somewhere else. I have tried to bridge the distance, but even if all I had to do was reach to him, even if I was already holding his hand, I could still feel that he was here with me, but, his heart already belonged to someone else.

I knew if I didn't do something, he would also be part of the collateral damage, wouldn't he? So I followed him, and I saw Charlie entering a hotel room, and even if was still outside the hotel I could distinctly hear Charlie's moans, and by the way he called out his name as Ryu f*ck him over, and over again. I battled over the situation in my head, if it was a strategy that Charlie would be killing him or got Ryu to trust him. But, it went on for days, until I had to take action.

I meet with Charlie every single day, and despite Charlie being his usual self, I can see the signs. He had changed. He could no longer meet me in the eye, he no longer stared at me with love in those eyes, because he is busy looking at someone else. He would often hurry to leave when he just got there. And every time I bring the subject of bringing Ryu in, he would lie, and tell me he hasn't found him yet. When in fact, he was in that hotel room every single day, naked and on his back, moaning, and calling out his name.

I'm tired. I don't want this anymore. I knocked on his door and enter the room. I threw the automatic on the bed next to him.

"Here. This is your freedom. You can go and start a new life, runaway, change your appearance and don't come back. I can grab anyone who can look like you and tell them it was you, but promise me you will kill me after that. I'm tired, Charlie. I don't want this anymore." I said as tears started to fall.

"I want to be another body part that you don't want to live without. I want to be your Ryu, as you call out my name as I come inside of you. I want you to go crazy over me, rave about me as you used to do. But, I guessed that's not going to happen anymore, because he came along. And I killed him so, you hate me. I cannot live with that. I am bound to you, you see. I am bound, and shackled into this fantasy, and illusion that I have created of you." I said, and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. Honestly, it's all mine. I didn't plan to have feelings for you, it just sort of happened. Sorry about that." I said, and let out a sigh.

"So I will be next door, I will leave the door open. One shot its all it takes. So make it good. And if you happen to kill me in the process, thank you for saving me. I've been drowning, Charlie. I can't breathe; I am running out of oxygen. I am drowning with my obsession of you, so thank you, you saved me and freed me from my shackles. Take away this pain. I'm so tired all I want is to lie down and never wake up again, because what good is life without you in it?" I said, and opened the door and went next door to my own room.

I lay on the bed for hours. I stared up the ceiling hoping that I would find my answers there. I heard the knock, and Charlie's voice, calling out my name, and he was crying.

I opened the door and quieted him with a kiss. A hard kiss. A needy, and begging kiss that I had been wanting to give him. I was drowning in my sorrow and pain, and I wanted him to rescue me.

"No more talk. Just come and lay beside me." I said, pulling him, and closing the door behind us.

I push him back on the bed, and continued kissing him. But he pushed me away, and sat on the bed. I didn't say anything, and just walk to the other bed, and lay down.

"Go lay down. You look haggard and pale. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry." I said, trying to hide the tears in my voice, I closed my eyes, and let out a deep sigh.

I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up Charlie was curled up beside me holding on to my jacket. I pulled him closer, and kissed him gently so he wouldn't wake up.

The next day, I woke up, and found him sitting on the bed staring at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"Are you in pain? Are you hungry?" I asked as I got up, and was about to go to the fridge. He grabbed for my hand to pull me down next to him.

He shook his head, "I-I can't feel him anymore. I use to hear him in my head, but now I can't hear him anymore." he said.

I knew who he was talking about. I stayed silent, but I clutched at my chest. He squeezed my hand. "I-I wasn't angry at you." Charlie started to say, I was going to say something but he stopped me.

"I was more angry at myself. I wanted to get away. I wanted to run away, and leave because I cannot bear the secret I have anymore." he said, looking at me.

I was puzzled, I didn't know what he was talking about. He looked at me, and smiled while tears were falling down his face. "I-I wasn't really in love with Ryu." he said. I looked at him, and found that hard to believe.

"He was a substitute. I used him. Because the person I am in love with is you. I love you, Keigo." he said.

I looked at him, shaking my head. I don't know if I was going to believe that or not. "Ryu told me." he said.

And I was even more confuse. I knew that Ryu's talent was clairvoyance, and in his case he can control his gift. He can manipulate it, and command it at will, all he needed to do was hold an object or touch a person, and he can see what he needed, and wants to see.

"He told me what would happen," he said, reaching for my hand, and giving it a squeeze, "He told me if you didn't kill him, some other seeker is going to kill you. He told me you loved me too, I-I knew Keigo. And I was so happy when Ryu said that but things have to happen, someone has to die. And I thought that he didn't need to but he had predicted that, his own death. He said you were going to kill him to protect me," he said, looking at me with tears rolling down his face.

"I didn't realize it before. But I realize it now. Ryu said you would save me from drowning. And I said I already know that I don't know how to swim so why would I go near the water? But now, its clear. It wasn't that kind of drowning. It was this unbearable pain. Ryu was not really all that bad, and most of the time we talked. And when he tried to help me, he told me that I can pretend that it was you all along who was dancing inside of me, but I have to call out his name, why? Because you would be outside, listening on us, and thinking I have betrayed you." he said.

I pulled him into an embrace. "Enough. Enough. I don't want to hear anymore." I said.

"No, let me finish." he said, pulling away, but he leaned forward, and kissed me.

"Thank you Keigo. From this day on, you don't have to doubt what you feel, from this day on, you don't need to ask me who I truly love. It's you. And it will always be you. No matter what happens. I may lie, but all you have to do, is look inside of me, and you know that you are always there. Always been there all along." 


	6. Ignus Fatuus

Maybe this is a true story, maybe it's mine, or maybe not. But there is something that I have experienced that I finally believed in. That there is such a thing as destiny.

You meet people sometime in your life, and when you least expect it, you meet them again. That is what I call destiny. Kismet. And from then on I made him mine.

Love for me had always had a name, and it didn't come to that not until I met Keigo. Up until now I still cannot fathom what I see in him and how I could fall so hard for someone who is so in love with himself. But I did, and I made myself crazy for him for a number of years. As for the reason themselves, don't ask me, I still feel so stupid about it. And no, I 'm not bitter for saying that. But extremely stupid, that sometimes I would want to give myself a hard smack on the head so that maybe it could actually straighten me out and knock out the blinder he had put over my eyes, like coachman putting one on his horse so it will not stray from where he wants it to go, and yes, to keep its wondering eyes from wondering somewhere else rather than its duties to obey his master.

I'm not a conventional person. I don't follow a certain pattern or stick by the rules unless its an iron-clad policy and it will land me in a difficult spot if I disobey. I only go by one rule, follow one creed that is my own. Growing up in a life that is hindered by rules, I tend to stray from it because I don't want what I am to tie me down especially it is going to cost me my own happiness.

I can see that smirk on your face, and no, sorry, you got it all wrong, its not a rebellious phase, nor am I seeking attention upon my person. If I could blend in the background I would, I am just a regular bystander, and most of the time, I'd rather people watch than be the object of attention. I am happy to be my own person even if it means the society had cast me away because of this. It has been so long; I had struggled so hard to be what I truly am and accept myself, this is me; live with it, baby.

In a normal world, there is only a man and a woman. People call those who didn't fall on this category as "confuse". I mean, that wouldn't make me confuse, would it? Is it devilishly hard to accept that I would also like a person who has the same gender as I am? We were condemned. It took a year too until my family accepted me. Who else would understand, who else would I turn to? This is not something I planned or wanted in the first place. If I could have a normal life, I would hog it and be the best model for it. A perfect, dutiful partner who would take care of his love and be the understanding one even sometimes you don't understand them.

When we were younger, we weren't quite that much aware the difference between boys and girls; some moms would even dress their sons in dresses and call it cute. Or some dads would teach their daughters how to use a baseball bat and during the game season would be the first to say, that's my girl. Life was so easy then when you were just 5 or 6 years old. It doesn't matter if your mom caught you playing with her lipsticks or trying on her bra, they would all laugh and call it funny and snap your picture and display it on Facebook. But as you grow older things changed, at seventeen you can no longer be cute. Rules changes too. Your best friend would call you crazy if you were best friends with the hottest girl in school and later on dumped her when she asked you out. Or when your dad catches you trying on your sister's high heels or saw you in the bathroom putting on a mascara, he would probably drag you in the backyard and dunk your head in water until you realized what you truly are.

After a time, I had struggled to try to get in a normal relationship and date women. But I guessed, I got an invisible stamp on my forehead, which is making most of the women I meet repel, against me as soon as we got closer, as I am a bug spray, and they would get out of my way or drop dead, after taking a whiff of me. Not that I am hideous looking or look like a fly. I'm not bad looking either. Though I am not a jock or a geek. I always think I am popular too in my own way. But maybe then they can see through my outer persona and could tell there must something wrong with me if I stare at another man for a second longer, or I wouldn't care if she's wearing this tight-fitting top and micro mini skirt, all the guys would be ogling over her, while I am ogling over the guys who were ogling at her. LOL!

But most of the time, I'd rather blend in the background and hug my anonymity. Until in the end, I have decided to be what I truly believe myself to be, me. What is that? You asked. What is me? There are actually two genders, a male and a female, and in the modern world, there is also the third kind, which is they had labeled that time as the third sex. But I am neither male or a third kind. I am simply me; I had made my own gender and not go by any form of norms or try to get into any circle just to feel I need to belong somewhere. All I know is I am me, I have my own creed, my own rules, and my own beliefs, if people are not satisfied with my views, nor what I had decided for myself, tough luck, baby, live with it.

The first time I saw him, I thought he is one obnoxious individual. And we always get in an argument all the time because he keeps bossing me around. But there are times, I feel guilty because of the time he was right, and most of the time he will get punish because of my blunder from not following orders.

They told me I should follow him, because he is my superior, and my senior, but I have cooler powers than him. But yeah, people tend to think he is cool because he is always quiet. And I don't like him. He is like a caveman who barks out orders and usually don't talk much even if you poke him to death. But in the end the more I hated him, the more I find myself stealing a glance at him, or reluctantly obeying his orders. He'd give me a pat on the back or tells me I've done admirably. And like a good dog, I would wag my tail happily.

It's been so long since the last time I talked to you. And hearing from you again had opened a dam of memories that kept flooding in. I remembered everything, from the way I held you, to the way my lips feel when I kiss you. I never thought I will connect with you once more, and all the while I have tried to get on with my life again without you. I feel so nervous, like a teenager on their first date. Although there are no signs that you are walking back in my life, but as I hear your voice over the line, all the intimate thoughts flooded my senses. I wanted to moan in pleasure, just from the sound of your voice that triggered a lot of kinky thoughts and erotic feelings that ignited my body like fire. That if I close my eyes, all those wanton memories feels like it just happened yesterday.

Of all the people I met, you affected me the most. You were the only one I can never let go even if I honestly have to. Even if I had to lie, cheat or keep it a secret, I will guard it with my life. I haven't told anyone, since they are dead set in separating you from me, that you are not reliable, that I should stop seeing you and forget about you all together. They say you are bad news and bad influence. Why is it because it's forbidden? You rank higher than me, so what? I got cooler powers than you; I can light your fire. But, then again, you always pretend that I don't exist, you always bark out orders as I'm nine years old, and we would always end up arguing but, when we are alone in the room, we are not what we are. We are just simply Charlie and Keigo. And, I can climb in your bed, and you would hold me.

When we got back from the mission, there were long interrogation, I have to be separated from you for almost a week, every day they would grill me as to what happened, why it took as long to get back. And I wondered how you did while I probably looked like I'm lying, but I would lie to save you. Because you saved me. We rehearsed it, over and over again until I thought my nose would bleed. Wanting to get it over with, but you were so worried they would break me down, soyou keep asking me. I think I can even answer you with my eyes closed.

Seeing Ryu at the morgue was hard. I tried so hard not to cry. But seeing how much they tortured Keigo because of me, had made come to a decision that I will not fail you. When I would climb your bed, and would hold you, you would stiffen a little bit, and when you fallen asleep exhausted from the grueling interrogation, I would feel you up, and check your body, and see all the bruises, and cuts they gave you to make you talk. But you held on till the very end. I wish I was stronger. I wish I was strong enough to run away and take you with me, run away into a different world all on our own, no more rules, no more tests, no more operations, no more pain. It would be called Eden because all there is in it is you and me, and happiness. No one can separate us; no one can touch us. We got no other power but love.

I admire your courage even if it's buried in your unconscious self. I still cling to my role as your sidekick. As if that is all it is, is that I am? Are you still someone when you're this alone? If you have no one to love, when can you risk letting go, opening up to others? Taking risks trusting people. You taught me all of that. You create a life that fits the expectation of others. You became a character in their story, their lives and lose your own. You became a tool, as we are to the hands of these mad scientists who are planning to dominate the world.

You lie to keep yourself alive. You lie not to be alone. You are more than an impostor, a drone, a puppet that can only function at the will of others, not your own.

With one feeling extreme happiness or overwhelming pain, with it totally change my life? Will living in a different world, a different life with you make all the difference? Can we ever get out of this life? This world?

Meeting you reminded me of a simple life. A life that I have longed forgotten, a world that doesn't exist anymore. Because the innocence is gone. It reminded me of an essential part of myself that I buried and is now asserting itself.

I have to cast off the role I was assigned to take. Change my life, change my ways. I'm scared, if I fail, I would end up like Ryu. What I wanted to be is a strong, independent, needing no one but you. If I have you, I have everything. If I have you I will not need any other worlds, if I have you I wouldn't need any other powers but only strong enough to tell you I love you. 


	7. Shotaro Kamui

**Shotaro Kamui**  
『 The Analyzer 』  
_Human_

『 At First Glance』  
He's tall, in his early thirties, handsome guy for his age, still single. He is a bit of an eccentric, known for his charity events and social projects, and the top bachelor to catch yet remained elusive, he had dated a few women, some says he's picky but others whispers behind his back that he probably swing the other way too and is still in the closet.

『 Debonair, eccentric, elusive, impulsive』

A lot of women are after him for his good looks and for his certain flair for always looking so stylish and modern, he's got this certain aura about him that makes him so gallant looking, he is always curious about things, want to analyze and find out what makes it tic. He is a bit eccentric, some would think in the borderline of being weird, he's a collector of things and some say he would go an extra mile to always get what he wants. He's OC, obsessive compulsive, he hates people who disrupt order, especially his. He doesn't like people getting close, always keeping people at a arm's length, some would say he is afraid of commitment, but in reality he is truly a virgin and is confuse.

『 The Ups 』  
o Likes to collect artifacts and outrageous stuff  
o Loves clothing, likes dressing in style  
o Likes listening to jazz, and slow music  
o Drinking wine, has a wine cellar of different vintages  
o Secretly likes to keep a vapor rub by his nightstand and keeps an inhaler in his pocket.

『 The Downs 』  
o Hates sweets  
o Hates waiting for people, he is always on time  
o Doesn't like horror film  
o He's OC, obsessive-compulsive, he hates it when people ruin or tries to rearrange things or stuff or don't put them back in their former places  
o When people touch his stuff without even asking

『 Weapons of choice 』  
He's got no abilities, only his good heart. He would exert effort to help others and be there for the people he cared about. He may have his flaws, but he is a good person. He sometimes put his impulsiveness to good use.

『 Once upon a time... 』  
He financed the research and project of _The Lab_, he find it fascinating to see these kids developing their gifts. He wanted to help them and for them to have a place that they could call their safe haven, and for people who cannot understand their gift, shield these gifted ones from them who thinks it is a curse. It was only later on he realized that the scientists have different motive in helping these kids. And he wasn't going to let these scientists use these kids for something else other than putting their gifts to good use.


	8. Iwaki

**Iwaki**  
『 Ice Prince 』  
_Human_

『 At First Glance』  
He is not strikingly handsome but he does have some assets that makes him stand out, his mom said it was probably from his foreign blood. His brooding dark, brown eyes, and cool exterior makes him live up to his title as the ice prince. Since he seemed to be a recluse, always keep to himself. His dark hair often make him easy to spot plus he is pretty tall and lanky.

『Handsome, Honest, Stoic, Reclusive』

There are times he was often mistaken as a model or a jock because he always seemed to stand out, one of the things that really make people turn to have a second look at him is because of his cold, and uncaring persona and he seemed to stand out despite hating the fact that people are always checking him out. He enjoy his seclusion, and would often sit at the back end of the room, or would find a place where no one goes to so he hates if someone disturb his solitude. He is cold to others, and most of the time blunt and he doesn't care if he doesn't have any friends. He has very low people skills.

『 The Ups 』

o Sweets especially chocolates  
o Books of any kinds, he is a voracious reader  
o Movies, he can name the name of the artist at first glance

『 The Downs 』

o Morning, or getting up early in the morning.  
o Fake friends, or people who are so curious about him and who would try to make friends with him and use him.  
o People who invade his space.

『Weapons of choice』  
The power to move things with his mind, or telekenesis, or some calls Psychokinesis. He discovered this when he was a child and all the while he thought it was normal for people to have it, and it is pretty strong when he is angry or in an extreme mood. But finding out that it was a gift or for him, a curse, he tried to suppress it so people won't find him weird or try calling him psycho.

『 Once upon a time... 』

When Iwaki was growing up and things had been happening and he was blamed for it, he decided to run away, it was then he met some people who took him to a place that do test on gifted children only known as The Lab here he met other people who also has some special abilities like he does. He enjoyed his stay here, at first, he gets to understand his abilities, learn to enhance and develop it and control it so things won't get out of hand. If only he knew there is something much more bigger things planned as to why the people behind the company have founded The Lab.


	9. Keigo

**Keigo**  
『 The Handler / Seeker』  
_Human part Cyborg_

『 At First Glance』  
He is tall, dark and handsome. He is often alone and always keeps to himself. Often he will have his back against the wall, with a cigarette hanging between his lips. On the outside no one could tell that there is an even darker person hiding behind this cool, calm and collected guy. He doesn't talk much unless it is necessary. He is just a seeker who follows orders and a handler whom Charlie admires.

『 Stoic, Cold, Aloof, Misanthrope 』  
He is _The Lab's_ number one Seeker, most often a stoic guy which is why the scientists often rely on him to bring back the runaways, because he always follows orders without any questions asked. He is in his late twenties. He likes a certain brand of cigarette that stays in the air and is often associated with him. He wears a leather trench coat. He is also one of those gifted ones that were recruited long before Shotaro came on board so he is older, and different, and was already converted to do stuff for the scientists, like catch the kids who try to run away. He's got a homing device planted in his skull, it's used to find him when they send him out to do their errands. He was also programmed and trained to be a recluse and listen only to orders given by the scientists. Most parts of his body are converted into a machine to help him recover the runaways who could be stronger than him, like Iwaki.

『 The Ups 』  
o Camel Lights (Blue)  
o Black leather trench coat  
o Extreme black bad ass leather boots  
o His Harley bike  
o Charlie

『 The Downs 』  
o Sweets, hates them  
o Non-menthol cigarettes  
o Non-draft beer  
o Non-scheduled works  
o Anyone who hurts Charlie

『 Weapons of choice 』  
Before he was found by The Lab, he thought his gifts were magic. He was accidentally electrocuted when he was 9 years old. It was also accidental when he discovered them. Because of that incident he can control electricity and any form of surge that runs on currents or bolts of electricity. The Lab had put it to good use and manipulated an impressionable boy who needed guidance for the use of his new gifts. He is pretty strong. He used to be bullied before he had his accident, so the accident had given him the courage to finally learn to defend himself.

『 Once upon a time... 』  
Keigo is not his real name; the scientists said that his real name sounded wimpy so they changed it. And because of all the experiments and operations they did on the poor boy, they had created a new person who is more of a cyborg than human, the real person had been lost eons ago from his accidental electrocution to the top Seeker and partner/Handler of Charlie. When Charlie came, he was the only boy who were nicer to him when the others didn't even care when he is already black and blue, passed out from exhaustion because he was tortured for not doing his job right. So ever since then, he had a special liking to that boy, who was always assigned to be his partner.


	10. Charlie

**Charlie**  
『 Fire Starter』  
_Human_

『 At First Glance』  
He's got flaming red hair which is very appropriate for his gift as a fire starter. He likes wearing black clothes, leather boots and trench coat which he imitated from Keigo who was always assigned as his handler or supervisor. Charlie had never been a stable individual, a fact that when combined with his particular gift, makes him a dangerous person and perfect for dealing with uncooperative runaways. Violent and near impossible to control by all except for one man, a seeker for the Lab whose secondary talent renders him fireproof and immune to Charlie's gift.

『 Violent, Destructive, Hard-headed, Stubborn 』  
Explosive personality like a dynamite that was recently lit, he is always out of control and only one person can usually control him and that is Keigo. When he first came to the lab, he is drawn to the enigmatic and elusive man. The scientists had put him through a lot of corrective experiments to be able to manipulate the boy and his gift, he is paired with Keigo who often the only other person who can quiet him down when he starts to get destructive.

『 The Ups 』  
o Keigo (always on the top of his list, everything and anything to do with Keigo)  
o Cheesy and oily french fries  
o Double Cheese burgers  
o Video and arcade games  
o Spicy food

『 The Downs 』  
o Following orders  
o All other people except Keigo  
o Hates sweet (because Keigo hates it.)  
o Secretly doesn't like beer but tolerates to drink it because of Keigo  
o Hates other people who smokes and have different brand than Keigo's

『 Weapons of choice 』  
A fire starter. He is very potent and dangerous when out of control, the scientists were about to put him down when the fireball and active Charlie run into Keigo, a weird chemistry started between this electricity wielder Seeker and Fire starter.

『 Once upon a time... 』  
Charlie is a shut in, and was abandoned by his real parents, he had discovered his "curse" at a young age, and is almost driven out of his own home thinking that he is just a trouble maker seeking attention. He was discovered in an orphanage like Keigo, he has always been violent and hard to control even at the orphanage his house mother finds it difficult to make him learn and be normal like everyone else. When he first arrived at the lab, it was Keigo who often take the beating for him, since he is small and scrawny looking, the older boy took pity on him which is rare for someone who is more of a recluse than Charlie. They sort form a bond that they became inseparable.


End file.
